Some optical conductors are known in the related art. For example, German application DE 10 2012 215 165 A1 discloses a composite decor, particularly for use in decor elements in vehicles, comprising an at least partially light-permeable decor layer and a luminous layer with light-emitting zones of which one or more of these light-emitting zones and the decor layer are movable relative to one another.
German application DE 10 2011 082 343 B4 discloses a composite decor with a decor layer and a light-guiding layer, wherein the decor layer is perforated to form openings in the decor layer and the light-guiding layer is provided with interference points acting as individually recognizable luminous points, lines or areas when light is coupled into the light-guiding layer. For all angles of viewing the decor layer of the composite decor it holds true that one or more of the luminous points, lines or areas formed by the interference points are hidden by the decor layer when the decor layer is viewed from one angle, but they are visible from one or more other angles of viewing.
German application DE 10 2014 116 180 A1 discloses a lighting system for vehicle interiors, comprising a light source that emits visible light and a component arranged relative to the light source in such a manner that light emitted from the light source passes through it, and also comprising a transparent substrate with a surface area through which light emitted from the light source passes, and a lenticular screen structure having a plurality of regularly arranged lens elements and being formed on the surface area of the transparent substrate. The system also describes using the lighting system and its component to illuminate the interior of vehicles, wherein three-dimensional lighting effects are generated that can be perceived differently by a viewer/occupant in the interior space, depending on the angle of viewing.